Harry's Journey
by revamped20
Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.
1. Lost and Found

Harry's Journey

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 1 - Lost and Found

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna

The doors to the hall flew open as a man ran in. "My apologizes for interrupting any business My King but I have an urgent message for your Queen and her sister." The man said bowing on one knee. When he was given permission to speak he looked at the Queen. "We have found your missing sister Queen Medusa." The man said hoping he didn't anger his Queen.

"Where is she?" Medusa asked in a worried tone.

"She is in grave danger." The man said in a worried tone.

Medusa looked at her husband who nodded. Medusa leaned over to him and whispered, "Thank you husband." Medusa got off her throne and said, "Take us to her." The man lead them to Eldrac the Door. "Please Eldrac my sister is in danger I must go to her." Medusa said hoping that Eldrac would be willing to send her in time. When the mouth opened Medusa and a few guards thanked Eldrac before walking through.

=== BREAK ===

Godric's Hollow, West Country, England

Another face of Eldrac appeared close to a house. Seven figures walked towards the house when they heard shouts coming from the living room.

"Peter you traitor!" A voice shouted angrily.

"I'm sorry Sirius he threatened to kill me if I didn't tell him their location." Peter said in a frightened tone.

"Then you should have died protecting them! Now because of you Harry won't have his parents while grows up!" Sirius shouted angrily.

"Stop it both of you!" Medusa shouted with an air of authority.

Sirius and Peter looked at the newcomers. "Who are you?" Sirius asked angrily.

"I am Medusalith Amaquelin-Boltagon; and I am here for my sister Lilith Amaquelin." Medusa said in a flat tone.

"It is nice to meet you but there is no Lilith here." Sirius said a little confused.

"You may know here as someone else but she is here." A man said coming up to stand behind Medusa.

"What does she look like?" Sirius asked a little curious.

"She would have red hair and green eyes like mine." Medusa said in a calm tone before giving a few other bits of information.

Sirius as a little surprised that Medusa described Lily like when she was in Hogwarts. "That sounds a lot like Lily Potter when she was in school." Sirius said a little shocked.

"Where is this Lily Potter?" Medusa asked wondering if this Lily was actually her sister.

Sirius was a little hesitant about telling her but he knew he had too. "Lily Potter and her husband James died protecting their son from a mad man." Sirius said in a sad tone.

"Sirius it was only a matter of time before Dumbledore fell to You-Know-Who." Peter said with a scared squeak.

Sirius gave him a look that if it could kill Peter would be dead ten times over. "You're nothing but a coward and a leech that attaches to anyone who can save your hide." Sirius said angrily. "Can someone watch him before I kill him?" Sirius asked trying his best to calm himself.

Medusa nodded for to guards to grab Peter and hold him tightly. She then motioned for Sirius to lead the way. As they entered the house they heard crying from a room up stairs. Sirius rushed up the stairs to comfort Harry. When Medusa walked into the room she looked at the woman on the ground and knelt down to get a better look. She looked away sadly then asked, "May we take the three of them with us?"

"Take them where?" Sirius asked pulling Harry closer to him.

"Lily and her husband will be buried in the royal family tomb. They well be honored as heroes who gave their lives for their son." Medusa said in a sad tone.

When Harry heard Medusa he looked at her and smiled. "Momma." Harry cheered happily. He made a grab towards Medusa who walked over to Harry and placed her hand on her hand on his head.

"I am sorry little one but I am not your mommy." Medusa said in a sad tone. Harry started tearing up causing Medusa to pull Harry away from Sirius and hug him. "It's ok to cry little one. I understand it is hard to lose your family, but I am here for you and I will do all I can to help you grow up strong." Medusa said with determination.

"Padfoo come." Harry said grabbing for Sirius.

"I don't know if they would allow me too Harry." Sirius said in a sad tone.

"I will have to talk with my husband about you being allowed to visit." Medusa said in a low tone.

"Let me get you something's for Harry." Sirius said as he rushed around grabbing a few things he knew Harry would want. When he was done it looked like he had out everything into a small bag. "Do not worry the inside has been expanded and it will be very light." Sirius said as he handed the bag to Medusa.

Medusa motioned for her attendant to take it for her. A woman takes the bag then moving back to her position behind Medusa. "Thank you I will make sure Harry is well looked after." Medusa said with confidence.

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "Don't worry little man we will see each other again."

When Lily and James bodies where gathered they fallowed after Medusa, Harry, and her attendant out of the house. When they got out side they saw Peter struggling with the guards doing his best to get free. When he saw that he was about out of time he did one last thing he could. "I am sorry Sirius." Peter said before disappearing.

"No, how could I forget about apparition!" Sirius shouted angrily at himself.

"We will begin a search as soon as Harry is safe." Medusa said trying to calm Sirius.

"Right you get Harry to safety and I will begin searching for Peter." Sirius said before patting Harry on the head and disappriting away.

"No Padfoo!" Harry cried loudly.

"It is ok Harry I believe you will see him again." Medusa said trying to calm Harry.

Medusa looked at the others as a large dog appeared. "Puppy." Harry cheered a little happier.

Medusa smiled and said, "Lockjaw would you take us home." She got a loud woof in response from Lockjaw. The group assembled around Lockjaw who teleported them away.

After the group had left with Harry an old man appeared at the house and hurried into the house but found it completely empty. Across his face many emotions appeared; sadness, worry, fear, hope, and even a bit of anger.

=== BREAK ===

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna

The group appeared close to the throne room Medusa gave ordered to take the bodies some place for burial preparations. She told attendant to set up a room for Harry. She then walked into the throne room and showed told her husband everything that had happened. "Very well King Black Bolt I will have him checked out and made sure he poses no threat to your people." Medusa said before giving him a smile and mouthed thank you. She took Harry for the check up only to find what she had already suspected. Lily Potter was her sister Lilith; this meant that Harry was her nephew and part of the royal family of Inhumans.

"My Queen, you have my deepest condolences about your sister. But I would like find out why she was able to stay in the human world without becoming sick." The doctor said in a flat tone.

Medusa though about it for a few seconds then said, "You have three hours to gather enough blood samples for your testing Vinatos."

"Thank you my Queen." Vinatos said bowing respectfully.

Medusa took Harry out of the room and headed towards the room he would be staying in. "I am sorry for your loss Harry but do not worry you will be safe here. Things maybe hard in the years but always remember you are among your people." Medusa said as she walked over to a crib and gently placed Harry into the bed so he could sleep. "Rest now because the next few days will be a challenge for you." Medusa said in a low tone before she left the room. An attendant walked over to her and bowed. "Make sure he is looked after." Medusa ordered in a flat tone.

"Yes my Queen." The attendant said bowing.

Medusa walked to her room and sat on the bed. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and bring her into a hug. Medusa smiled then said, "You always know how to cheer me up." Even though no one else heard a voice Medusa smiled and said, "I love you to my husband."

=== BREAK ===

Unknown Location

"You are going to pay for what you did Peter." Sirius said coming up behind Peter.

"What I did Sirius; you betray the Potters!" Peter shouted in fake anger.

"What are you talking about I didn't betray them!" Sirius shouted back angrily.

Things escalated quickly with both pulling men pulling out their wand and pointing it at each other.

"One last chance Sirius tell my why you betrayed them!" Peter said in fake anger.

"Enough!" Sirius shouted as he threw a spell at Peter. And with that one spell Harry would not see his godfather until he was much older. But for now, Harry had other things to worry about than not knowing his godfather.

A/N: I hope you all will enjoy this story. It has taken me awhile and a lot of trial and error to come up with a Harry Potter/Marvel fanfic. Please tell me how I have done by reading and reviewing.


	2. The Letter

Harry's Journey

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 2 - The Letter

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna  
10 years later

"Come on boy try harder." A voice said in a stern tone.

"Come on Gorgon your just as bad as Karnak when it comes to training." Harry said trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you Harry. You must understand we do this to better prepare yourself for the human world." Gorgon said in a serious tone.

"And I thank you for that." Harry said catching his breath. Harry smirked and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Always." Gorgon said returning the smirk.

The two continued for a few minutes before the heard someone clapping. "Not bad nephew." A female voice said in a kind tone.

"Hello Crystal, have you come to join us?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh no I have already gone through Gorgon and Karnak's training regiment." Crystal said with a sigh of relief. "But I do practice every so often." Crystal said catching herself. "The King and Queen wish to see you." Crystal said remembering why she came looking for Harry.

"Well don't want to keep them waiting." Harry said before rushing off to clean up. When he was finished he came back out and thanked Gorgon for the training. As he and Crystal walked towards the throne room Harry asked, "So any idea why Uncle and Aunt called for me?"

"I do not know." Crystal said with a shrug.

"How is little Luna doing?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"She is doing fine, but she wonders when her cousin is going to come see her." Crystal said with fake hurt.

"Tell Luna I'm sorry for not coming to see her. I just have things that keep me away from her." Harry said in a sad tone.

"What like spending time with Chynae?" Crystal asked with a smirk.

"No studying, training, reading mom's journal, and costing their graves." Harry said in a gradually getting quieter tone.

Crystal placed her hand on Harry's shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "I did not know much about your father; but what I can tell you is that he loved you and your mother so much that he gave his life. That is why he is honored as a member of our family. As for your mother, I can tell you she was the most amazing big sister that I have had. Medusa is a great big sister, but your mom showed me that I could be my own person and to find someone that I love." Crystal said in a solemn tone. The two broke apart and Harry thanked her. "I think we shouldn't delay the King and Queen anymore." Crystal said trying to calming herself down. Harry nodded and the two made their way to the throne room.

=== BREAK ===

Throne Room

Harry and Crystal calmly walked into the throne room and bowed respectfully. "I come upon your request King Black Bolt." Harry said in a respectful tone.

"(Thank you nephew and I apologize interrupting your practice with Gorgon)." Black Bolt said in a flat tone.

"No worries uncle what is it that you request of me?" Harry asked curiously.

"(A very strange bird has come bearing a letter. It will not give it to anyone but you)." Black bolt said in a flat yet annoyed tone.

Harry looked around and saw a red bird sitting in a perch. Harry walked over to said bird and held out his hand. "You must be Fawkes the Phoenix." Harry said in a calm voice. Fawkes nodded and held out his leg to Harry. "I thank you for this delivery." Harry said giving Fawkes a respectful bow.

"(So much like your mother)." Fawkes said not knowing anyone else might hear him.

"You knew my mother?" Harry asked curiously.

"(Of course I knew your mother, wait you can understand me)?" Asked a shocked Fawkes.

"Of course in fact quite a few people in this room can probably hear you." Harry said motioning to King Black Bolt, Queen Medusa, and Crystal.

"(Why didn't they say anything)?" Fawkes asked a little perturbed.

"You never said anything; we also didn't want to spoil the surprise." Medusa said with smirk. Fawkes gave what could possibly the bird version of a glare.

Harry ignored what was going on as he looked at the letter and opened. Out of the letter came two pieces of paper

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

The second letter was a list that read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic  
by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory  
by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration  
by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions  
by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus  
Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"That is interesting." Harry said in a little impressed. He turned to Fawkes and asked, "Could I send my response back with you?"

"(That would probably be the best idea, because an owl couldn't make the journey here)." Fawkes told him flatly.

Harry looked at his Uncle then turned to Fawkes and asked, "Is there someplace we could meet with Dumbledore?"

"(There are places on the school grounds or his office)." Fawkes said calmly.

"Then why don't we just give him my response in person; if it is ok with you my King?" Harry asked hopefully.

Black Bolt thought about it for a second then said, "(It is, but I would like to come with you to make sure it is safe)."

"Are you sure that is ok Uncle?" Harry asked with concern.

"(Of course it is ok for me to go; it's one if the good things about being the king)." Black Bolt said with a smiling.

Harry smiled happily knowing that some of his family would come with him. "Thank you." Harry said happily. Harry looked at Fawkes and said, "You still look tired from trip."

"(The trip from Hogwarts to here is further than I thought. I am also feel weak because we are not on earth)." Fawkes said a little tried.

"Do not worry about it Fawkes; our friend Lockjaw can take us to Hogwarts as long as you give him the location." Harry said calmly. "I wonder if Lockjaw can handle the trip?" Harry asked already knowing the answer he would get. In response he got a loud grrr coming from behind him. "Oh hi Lockjaw we were just talking about you. I was wondering if you could transport us somewhere if you were shown its location?" Harry asked already knowing the answer. He got a woof in response. "I thought you would be able too." Harry said as he patted Lockjaws head. Harry looked at Fawkes and told him to give Lockjaw the image of where to take them.

"(I showed him a place inside the wards, which will hide us from any prying eyes.) Fawkes said calmly.

"Good idea because I think a small office won't hold all the people who are coming." Medusa said in a calm tone. She stud up after Black Bolt as they made their way to Lockjaw.

Three of the Royal Guards joined them as Fawkes landed on Harry's shoulder. "I believe we are ready Lockjaw." Harry said as he gently petted Lockjaw on the head. With a loud woof seven people and two creatures disappeared from the Throne room.

=== BREAK ===

Hogwarts Grounds

A large flash of light appeared then quickly disappeared revealing the seven people and two creatures. "Good boy Lockjaw." Harry said patting Lockjaw on the head. Harry got a loud woof.

"(I will let Dumbledore know your here)." Fawkes said calmly.

A few minutes later several people rushed out of the castle to meet Harry and the people who came with him. "My boy where have you been?" Dumbledore asked with concern.

"On the moon." Harry said in a nonchalant tone.

"Don't be stupid Potter no one has ever left our planet." A greasy haired man said angrily. Harry and the others laughed hard. "Why are laughing at me, tell me now?" The man demanded very angrily.

"Because you don't think we have left the planet." Harry said gasping for breath. "In fact I have met people from different planets." Harry said trying to regain his composure.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand little boy." The man said angrily.

Harry laughing stopped and he prepared himself for a fight. "I will speak if I want too sir, and you would be wise to understand that." Harry said in a flat tone.

"You are just as dumb and stupid like your father." The man said angrily.

"Do not speak of my father; he was a great man who sacrificed himself to attempting to save my mother's life and saving mine!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Then he is a failure; it is your mother who should be alive not you." The man said in a pompous tone. "I never understood what your mother saw in that horrible man. He was a bully and -" The man started to say.

"Don't you finish that statement or else." Harry said very angrily.

"Or else what; I am a fully grown wizard with years of experience and knowledge. And you have nothing; you have no training or experience in the wizard arts, so you are nothing." The man spat angrily.

"What is wrong with you Severus Snape?" A woman asked angrily.

"Oh stop it Minerva you disliked him and those idiots he hung around with while they were in school." Snape said angrily.

"But he grew up." Minerva responded angrily. Snape just waved her off. "Please forgive us for Professor Snape's actions. Most of us have grown past our school age grudges." Minerva said sending a glare to Snape.

"There is no need for you to apologize for him, as along a he apologizes for his disrespect of my nephew and his father." Medusa said calmly.

"I will do no such thing." Snape said angrily.

"You will apologize for your uncalled for slander Severus." Dumbledore said in a low tone.

Snape growled a little then said, "Sorry brat."

"I guess that is the best we can get." Harry said in a bored tone.

"(Ask them if we can go inside to talk more)." Black Bolt asked calmly.

Harry looked at his uncle and nodded. "My Uncle would like to know if we can head inside to talk." Harry said relaying his uncle's request.

Dumbledore smiled a motioned for them to fallow him in. As they walked Dumbledore Harry, "I was worried when I arrived and founding nothing in the house where your family was attacked. I would like to know where your parents bodies are so I can pay my respects."

"My mother being a member of the Inhuman Royal Family is buried in the Royal Families Tomb. As is my father who is buried next my mother." Harry said in a distant voice. "I usually visit their graves every so often and tell them what is going on." Harry said in a happier tone.

Dumbledore stopped and knelt down next to Harry. "I am so sorry I wasn't able to stop your parent's death." Dumbledore said in a sad tone.

"It's not your fault that rat was a traitor." Harry said angrily.

"I am sorry to hear that Sirius Black was the traitor. He was really good friends with your father." Minerva said sadly.

"Sirius Black wasn't the traitor." Medusa said a little surprised.

"And how would you know that?" Dumbledore asked a little curious.

"Well I was there on that day and we also have Lily's Journal." Medusa said calmly.

"Would you be willing to let me see her Journal?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"It is up to Harry as it belongs to him." Medusa said flatly.

"I'll think about it." Harry said flatly.

For the next hour or so the people gathered talked and made arrangements for Harry to come to Hogwarts. "Would you like to see Diagon Alley?" Dumbledore asked hoping to get on Harry's good side.

Harry and all those that had come with him looked at Black Bolt. Black Bolt thought about it then said, "(Harry can go but Gorgon must go as well)."

Everyone nodded in understanding. Harry looked at Dumbledore and said, "I can go as long as Gorgon as well."

"Very well I believe Hagrid would enjoy going with you." Dumbledore said with a smile. Dumbledore saw the confused look on Harry's face. "Hagrid knew your mother and father; he was worried when you disappeared." Dumbledore explained calmly.

"That's fine with me." Harry said nonchalantly.

"(How long does he think it will take)?" Black Bolt asked curiously.

"My Uncle wants to know how long it might take to get everything done?" Harry asked flatly.

"A couple of hour's maybe." Dumbledore said guessing.

Harry looked at Black Bolt who just shrugged. "(We will send Lockjaw to check on you every so often)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"I will keep an eye out for him uncle." Harry said as he stepped away from the group. Gorgon walked up next Harry and waited for the others to leave.

When they did Gorgon looked at everyone and said, "Well let's get this dealt with so we can get back to your training."

As Harry and Gorgon waited for Hagrid to show up a few of the people who had known Harry's parents came to share their memories of them. One person in particular name Filius Flitwick told him how his mother was amazing at a subject called charms. They continued to talk until Hagrid showed up and they left for Diagon Alley.

They arrived at a dirty and dusty pub which made both rather nervous to be in, that was until the old man behind the bar spotted Harry. Hagrid told the two that Tom was a good man and you didn't have to worry about him telling a lot people that he had returned. They head out to a small area where Hagrid showed them how to get to Diagon Alley. "Welcome to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said cheerfully as an archway appeared in a wall.

A/N: I have an idea of what power Harry has but you will have to wait to find out. As I always ask please read and review.


	3. Diagon Alley

Harry's Journey

Harry Potter/Marvel

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Marvel.

Summary: Harry's life wound out a lot differently when he was by his true family. How will the wizarding world deal with this new Harry? Will they fight with him or will they fight against him? Watch as Harry goes through Hogwarts gathering Allies and Enemies; and how he deals with school life.

"Hi" someone is talking.

'Hi' someone is thinking.

"_Hi_" someone is talking through some kind if communications device.

"(Hi)" someone is talking psychically.

Chapter: 3 - Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

The group walked for a few minutes looking around at the different buildings. "Looks like you might have fun." Gorgon said cheerfully.

Harry looked a Gorgon and smiled saying, "It's looking like I might."

"How dare block my path or bump into my son!" A man yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry sir I am waiting for Professor McGonagall." The girl said in a frightened tone.

"You are lying a Pureblood Witch like her knows better than to deal with trash like you." A boy said in a disgusted tone.

Harry just glared at the two males. As he started to walk towards them Gorgon said, "Don't hurt them too much." Hagrid looked at Gorgon a little surprised by his comment.

Harry just continued to walk through the group that seemed to have gathered. As Harry got to the three he walked between the girl and two males. "What are your names?" Harry asked in a flat tone.

"I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my son Draco Malfoy." Lucius said with an air of authority.

Harry looked at the girl who nervously said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet all of you; now can either of you explain to me way you are so angry at her?" Harry asked calmly.

"She doesn't know her place." Draco said angrily.

Harry just looked at him with contempt. "And what place would that be?" Harry asked flatly.

"She should be at my feet begging for mercy." Draco said angrily.

Harry glared at Draco before he turned to Hermione. "Did you apologize?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione nodded that she had. Harry turned back to the two Malfoy's and said, "She apologized so go about your business." As Harry turned around his hair revealed the scar on his head.

Lucius saw this and said, "So the Boy-Who-Lived has returned."

"I guess." Harry said in a confused tone. Harry looked at Hermione to make sure she was ok.

"Father how could family like the Potters stoop so low as to deal with Mudbloods and muggles." Draco said causing people to gasp around him.

Lucius sent a glare to his son. "I do not know, they should all learn their place just like Lily Potter -" Lucius started to say.

Harry kick Lucius legs out from under him and as he fell he grabbed him by the throat. "Don't you dare speak of my parents. They were heroes who sacrificed their lives to save me and everyone here, by putting a stop a mad man." Harry said angrily.

"Let my father go or else." Draco said angrily.

Harry looked at Draco and said, "Or else what little boy? I have seen and stared into the face of things that would make you wet yourself until the day you die."

"Nothing scares me I am a Pureblood, so whatever you have seen must not be scary." Draco said in high and mighty voice.

Harry leaned down and whispered something into Lucius ear; what the man heard made him try to get as far away from Harry as possible. "I apologize for insulting your parents Mr. Potter." Lucius said in a worried tone. He turned to Draco and grabbed him. "Let us go home we will get your things another day." Lucius said in a fearful tone.

"Why father he is the son of -" Draco started to say before his father covered his mouth.

"We are heading home now. We will do your shopping another day." Lucius said as he appriated away.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Well now that they are gone what shall we do?"

"Well as I said earlier I am waiting for Professor McGonagall." Hermione said nervously.

"Would you like to wait with a few friends of mine?" Harry asked curiously.

Hermione was hesitant but realized that she might be safer with Harry. "I guess so." Hermione said nervously.

When they got back to the group Harry noticed Professor McGonagall talking with Gorgon and Hagrid. "Hello Professor who are you doing?" Harry asked cheerfully.

"I am here to meet a student Mr. Potter." McGonagall said flatly. McGonagall looked at Hermione a little surprise she was with Harry. "Mr. Potter why is Ms. Granger with you?"

"Someone named Malfoy decided he was something big and dangerous." Harry said with a chuckle. "He's son probably has the mouth that rivals Deadpool's mouth." Harry said causing Hermione and Gorgon to laugh, while confusing Hagrid and McGonagall who had no idea who this Deadpool person.

"How where you able to what you did to Mr. Malfoy and what did you say that scared him so much?" Hermione asked curiously. When Hagrid and McGonagall heard that Harry had been and done something to scare Lucius Malfoy they were little surprised and worried themselves.

Harry looked at Gorgon who gave him a look that said you got yourself into this. Harry sighed and said, "It is part of gift my mother left with in my genes. As for how I scared Lucius, I won't say because you will have nightmares for days if not years."

"Was it bad?" Hermione asked with concern.

"Back then yes, but not so much now." Harry said nonchalantly.

"We are on a schedule and we need to stop off by Gringotts." McGonagall said a little annoyed.

"Sorry professor." Harry and Hermione said together.

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "Let's go." Harry pulled Hermione towards Gringotts not waiting for the adults.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Hermione asked as they bobbed and weaved through a crowd.

Harry pointed at a white building that had the words Gringotts written on it. When they got to the front door Harry turned around looking for the adults that were supposed to be showing them around. The three adults caught to them with McGonagall trying to catch her breath, Hagrid a little winded, and Grogan not breathing heavy at all. Hermione was doing a little better than McGonagall but she was also trying to catch her breath. "Please don't do that again Mr. Potter. I understand you are excited but please remember not everyone can do the same things you can." McGonagall said a little tired.

"Sorry Professor." Harry said scratching the back of his head.

McGonagall looked at Harry and knew that he was definitely the son of James Potter. "I believe we should head in." McGonagall said calmly.

"Yes ma'am." Harry said calmly.

The group entered the bank with McGonagall leading the way explain in a few things that like money and how things worked. Once that was handle the group separated to deal with money and something Hagrid needed to do.

=== BREAK ===

Malfoy Manson

Narcissa had been surprised when Lucius had pulled her away from shopping and returned home. Lucius sequestered himself in his study causing Narcissa to worry. "Dear is everything ok?" Narcissa asked in a worried tone. Lucius just looked at her with fear in his eyes. This scared her because the only person that could put fear into her husband was killed. "What has you so frightened?" Narcissa asked with concern as she came over to him.

Lucius sighed and said, "I fear what I have hidden from you and Draco."

"Whatever it is dear it won't matter to me." Narcissa said in a sweet tone.

Lucius smiled at Narcissa kindness. "What most people know about Malfoy family is a lie well except us being purebloods." Lucius said with another sigh. "You see we didn't come from France or this world. My family was sent here to make allies in case our peoples greatest enemy every showed his face again." Lucius said nervously.

"Who is this man?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"We don't speak his name ever." Lucius said with a hint of fear and anger.

"So he is no different than You-Know-Who." Narcissa said calmly.

Lucius laughed loudly causing Narcissa looked at him like he was crazy. "I am sorry it's just Voldemort wishes he had a quarter of one percent of this man's strength when he is at his weakest." Lucius said with a smirk. Lucius would continue to talk not knowing that they were being watched and overheard by their son. Draco listened he realized many things, none more that everything he had been told was a lie and that he either needed to grow up and live or stay who he was and die.

=== BREAK ===

The group came out of Gringotts with Hagrid looking a little green. "Hagrid are you ok, you are about the same shade of green as Triton." Harry said with concern confusing everyone but Gorgon.

"The mine carts make me queasy." Hagrid said a little queasy. "I may head over to the Leaky Cauldron for a pick me up." Hagrid said weakly.

"Very well Hagrid I will lead these three around Diagon Alley." Minerva said in a flat tone.

"Thank you Professor I will see you once I am feeling better." Hagrid said as he walked away from them.

"I hope he will be ok." Hermione said with concern.

"He will be fine, where to first?" McGonagall asked flatly.

"Books, Pets, I don't really care." Hermione, Harry, and Gorgon each said respectively.

"How about Madam Malkins, which the closest. Then we will work out way through the other shops ending up at Ollivanders." McGonagall said calmly.

They made their way through the shops getting the items they need and a few things caught their attention. To him they were boring and a waste of time, that was until they walked into the Magical Menagerie. As they walked they were assaulted by the sounds of many animals trying to make themselves more attractive or entertaining to the customers. "(Stupid creatures all the do is primp and preen themselves; do they have no dignity for themselves or their species)." Harry heard a voice said angrily. Harry listen as the voice continued to complain until he came to an owl. "(Oh great another human that will pass me by for something that looks pretty)." The owl said with annoyance and sadness.

"Why do you say that?" Harry asked the owl.

This surprised the owl for a second before it said, "(Must be my imagination that a human could hear me)."

"Oh I can hear you." Harry said as he looked at the owl.

This caught the owl off guard causing it to ask, "(How can you hear me when know on else can)?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I don't know I just can."

"(Could have something to do with that blue mist)?" The owl asked curiously.

Harry picked up on the owl saying something about a blue mist, he wanted to know more so he took the owl and the cage up to the counter. "I will that this wonderful and amazing owl." Harry said to the person behind the counter.

"You sure you want her? Hedwig can be quite temperamental." The person said in a cautious tone.

Harry looked at Hedwig and said, "Of course I do." Harry smiled at Hedwig who was surprised that someone actually wanted her. "She is an amazing creature and will be a good friend." Harry said with confidence.

"(Friend)/Friend." Said a confuse Hedwig and person behind the counter.

"Of course why would I want such an amazing creature as my friend." Harry said cheerfully. He paid for Hedwig and the things he would need for her.

"(You are quite strange for a wizard)." Hedwig said calmly.

"Thank you I will take that as compliment." Harry said in a low tone. He then walked over to the others and introduced her to them. They were making their way last place was on their shopping when Hagrid reappeared. From what they could see he was looking and feeling a lot better. When the group walked into Ollivander's Wand Shop Harry and Hermione looked at all the boxes with amazement. "Wow look at the amazing craftsmanship of the wands, whoever created these must have an amazing talent and skill for his art." Harry said in amazement.

"Why thank you for the compliment young man. I always liked your mother's kindness Mr. Potter." A man said cheerfully.

"Your quite welcome sir but who are you and how do you know my mother?" Harry asked curiously.

"My name is Ollivander and I sold her first wand. It was 10¼" long, made of willow, and swishy good for charms work." Ollivander said cheerfully.

"It is nice to meet you sir and thank you for telling me a little more about her." Harry said in a kind tone.

"Anytime young man, now I believe you and this young lady are here to get your wands." Ollivander said cheerfully. "Now which is your wand hand?" Ollivander asked curiously.

Harry and Hermione looked at him with a blank face. "Which hand do you write with?" McGonagall said clarifying what Ollivander had said.

"Right." Both Harry and Hermione said together.

Ollivander smiled and began flicked his wand at a tape measure that began to measure in odd places. He flicked his wand again and the tape measure stopped fell to the floor and rolled its self-up. Ollivander then placed two boxes on the counter and handed the wands to Harry and Hermione. When the two just stood there Ollivander said, "Go on give it a wave." Before both could wave the wand in their hand Ollivander took it from them saying, "No not those." He began to rummage again before bringing out two wands and handing them to the two youngsters. They were about to wave the wands when stanched them back saying, "No not those either." The testing of wands went on several times until the wand in Hermione's hand sent out blue and silver sparks. "Congratulations young lady, your wand is 10¾" long, made of vine wood, and with a dragonheartstring as its core." Ollivander said happily.

"Good job Hermione." Harry said putting Hermione on the shoulder.

"Now all we have to do is find your wand young man." Ollivander said as Harry waved the wand. When a few glasses broke he took the wand and smiled, "You are a tricky customer Mr. Potter, but the challenge is always the funniest part of life." He went to a self and pulled out box and said, "I wonder if you are meant for this wand." He took the box and placed it in front of Harry, he opened the box and handed the wand to Harry and told him to give it a wave. The wand shot out yellow, black, red, and gold sparks causing Hermione and the others to applause. "Yes good job Mr. Potter but you should know there is something very curious about your wand." Ollivander said surprising everyone.

"What is so curious about my wand sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"I remember every wand I have ever made Mr. Potter and I only ever made one other wand that shares the same wand core as yours. The bird that gave the tail feather that resides in your wand only gave me one other and that feather was the core for the wand that gave you that scare." Ollivander said surprise McGonagall and Hagrid.

"You don't mean the brother wand to Harry's wand belonged to You-Know-Who?" Hagrid asked in a worried tone.

Ollivander nodded then said, "I expect great things from you Mr. Potter; for You-Know-Who did great things as well. Terrible and awful things, but they were still great." McGonagall and Hagrid looked at Harry with a bit of worry.

"I understand and don't worry my actions be for good not evil." Harry said with confidence. McGonagall and Hagrid let out an unknown breath they had been holding. With that they left Ollivander's and made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry and Hermione were given their tickets and instructions on where and when to meet for the train ride. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes to each other and said they would meet each other on the train.

Gorgon and Harry made their way to a secluded spot and called out for Lockjaw who barked happily as he appeared out of nowhere. "Hey Lockjaw I would like you to meet Hedwig she is a new friend and she is special like you." Harry said introducing Hedwig to Lockjaw.

"(Is this creature nice)?" Hedwig asked a little curious.

"Of course Lockjaw is nice and I believe you both will be good friends." Harry said happily. Lockjaw barked happily.

"Let's head home." Gorgon said to Lockjaw. Lockjaw barked teleporting both the group and Harry's things.

=== BREAK ===

Attilan, Blue Area of the Moon, Luna

Harry had put his things in his room and made his way to thrown room to introduce Hedwig to his Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt Uncle I would like to meet Hedwig my new friend." Harry said introducing Hedwig.

"Gorgon told us about her, she must be an interesting creature to catch your attention." Medusa said in a kind tone.

"(I am more than interesting I am amazing)." Hedwig said full of pride.

"I stand corrected you are amazing." Medusa said with a smile.

"I heard her speak much like Uncle, she like Uncle complains a lot more about those who are to boastful, as you can tell." Harry said as he gently petted Hedwig on the head.

Hedwig turned up her head at Harry's comment. "(I shall wait in your room if you're going to be mean)." Hedwig said before disappearing.

This surprised everyone gathered. Harry thought about then said, "She must have gotten a form of teleportation from coming into contact with the Terrigen Mist."

"(If she has gone through the Mist you must take good care of her nephew)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"I will Uncle." Harry said in a respectful tone. Before he left he asked, "Was there anything else you needed from me my King and Queen?"

Black Bolt and Medusa looked at each other beige nodding. "It has been decided and I as your guardian have agreed, that you should be allowed to take in the Terrigen Mist." Medusa said calmly.

This shocked Harry and caused him to stumble a little. "I thought the Genetic Council believed that I was unworthy of the Mist." Harry said with a hint of anger.

"(It is also my decision to grant one of our people the gift of the Mist nephew. I believe that while you are at that school learning about your father's side that you should have something to help you protect yourself and others if the need should arise)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"Thank you for allowing me this honor Uncle. Will I be the only one taking in the Mist Uncle?" Harry asked curiously.

"(No, another by the name of Chynae has been offered and accept the gift of the Mist and Terrigenesis)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"When will we be taking in the Mist?" Harry asked calmly but with a hint nervousness.

"(Tomorrow)." Black Bolt said calmly.

"Thank you Uncle, with your permission I will take my leave to prepare myself for the transformation." Harry said in a respectful tone. Black Bolt nodded and Harry left for his room to prepare himself for a great change.

=== BREAK ===

The day had come for Harry to go through Terrigenesis and show those among the rest of the Inhuman race that he was no different than them. Harry walked into hall that held the Terrigenesis chambers and saw his Aunt, Uncle, and other members of the Royal Family. "Ah Harry it's good see you." Gorgon said in a cheerful tone as Harry walked up to them.

Harry came to the group and said, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course we would be here, we are family Harry." Crystal said in a calm and kind tone.

Harry smiled and thanked them when he felt a weight on his left leg. Harry looked down and smiled when he saw Luna hugging his leg. "What's wrong lovely Luna?" Harry asked with concern.

Luna looked up at him and said, "I'm scared."

Everyone gathered smiled and Harry freed his leg and kneeled down and pulled Luna into a hug. "Of what?" Harry asked with concern. Luna pointed to the Terrigenesis Chambers. "Don't worry Luna we are all members of very strong and powerful family. And once I go throw Terrigenesis I will show those who believe that I am not worthy that I am, I can show that the risk that Kin Black Bolt and Queen Medusa are taking is worth it, and I can make my parents proud of me." Harry said hoping to easy Luna's worry. Harry gave Luna a quick hug before standing up and heading to the Chamber.

Medusa came over to him and said, "I will see you when come out." Harry smiled at her as he stepped into the chamber to wait for the mist and the future.

A/N: What kind of ability will Harry get from the mist and how will this change the future. I hope you will continue to read and leave reviews.


End file.
